Best the Beast
by BecMcKeown
Summary: What does it take to break an Original? Damon is desperate to found out what Klaus has done with Elena, and uses extreme means to interrogate Kol and takes pleasure in doing it. What happens once Kol escapes? Damon will have a vengeful original to look out for. Current Drabble: "Distraction"
1. Chapter 1 It's Not that Easy

**BEST THE BEAST**

**A/N:** So I'm having a bit of a writer's block with my other story (A Simple Wager between Brothers), lame huh? I guess it happens to all of us. So I've decided to post my other story I've been working on, just to entertain you guys. Hope you enjoy :)

It's Not That Easy

It took three men to subdue him, but even then, his eyes screamed his defiance through the rapidly bleeding wounds that decorated his face. Of course his injuries healed quickly enough, but it still didn't prevent the pain they continued to induce on him.

Two men held his arms painfully behind his back. The other was braced against his chest, while they all attempted to push him into the basement of the house. Killing and dragging him down would have been the easier choice…but where was the fun in that.

They managed to shove him into a dark and damp room, roughly strapping him into the chair placed towards the centre of the room. He flinched slightly as they strapped him into place with vervain covered chains. It weakened his amount of strength, but he was still able to withstand the chains burning through his skin without showing major signs of his discomfort.

He didn't bother struggling against his captors; they would just make him further uncomfortable than he already was. Damon allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he looked down at the same seat Stefan previously sat. His brother standing next to him looked unusually uncomfortable remembering the pain he had to endure from Lexi's ghost.

"I think I like you better like this," Damon spoke sarcastically, resulting in a small chuckle from Kol. He lifted his head up to the two Salvatore brothers to reveal a wide grin that was firmly planted on his face.

"You know what the amusing thing is," Kol started, speaking to everyone in the room, "You're surprisingly _arrogant_ enough to think you've won."

Damon shook his head, chuckling slightly in response. "Oh I don't _think_ I've won." He leaned in closer. Kol's eyes narrowed as the distance between them closed. "I know it."

"Arrogance," Kol stated, "Such a common trait in childish vampires." Damon was about to attack Kol in annoyance, but was immediately stopped by Stefan.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, stopping Damon's reckless actions. Kol didn't flinch in the slightest; he merely just looked up at the two Salvatore's and smiled.

"You'd better keep a leash on your Vampire pets," Kol suggested, looking towards Alaric. "I'd hate for them to do something…foolish." A hint of satisfaction glistened in Kol's eyes, as he noticed Alaric shift uncomfortably as he continued to stare at him.

"Just be glad their here," Damon ensured, his head motioning towards the direction of Alaric and Stefan. "Otherwise you wouldn't be smiling."

Kol tilted his head, "Don't be so sure." Damon advanced towards the door, as Stefan and Alaric exited the cell. He looked back one more time at the vulnerable original.

"Don't suppose you can tell me now where Klaus took Elena," Damon suggested, observing Kol's weakened state.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not that easy," Kol revealed, his confidence never faltering.

"Mmm," Damon shrugged his shoulders, "Just makes it worse for you." Kol glared at Damon as he exited the cellar, roughly slamming the heavy door behind him.

**A/N: **Kol is in for some major trouble ;) Review and tell me your thoughts on the story, I might be more incline to update if I know people are reading my story :P


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

**BEST THE BEAST**

**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry about the wait on both my stories. Been tied up. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

New home

The cellar he currently vacated in was surprisingly clean. Slightly dusty perhaps, but the concrete stone floor was bare of any debris. The walls were layered with dull grey bricks, not the most comfortable atmosphere. There was one tiny window to the top of the cell providing a small source of light. The only exit was the door.

He _had_ expected the chains to be laced with vervain. And he _had _been roughed up a bit from the wooden stake they jabbed into him from his initial capture.

Kol glanced down at himself, taking a mental inventory of his status. They had taken his coat and left him in just a thin t-shirt that was ripped in some places; probably to expose more of his skin to the vervain. But all in all, he wasn't in bad shape. He was just surprisingly hungry.

They had taken his ring, which was to be expected. But out of all the things he had been expecting though, being left alone wasn't really one of them. They had simply thrown him into the cell with little ceremony or regard. Locked the doors, and turned on their heels.

No jeering. No catcalls.

They had just left him there.

Kol could easily escape these chains if it weren't for the stake that weakened most of his strength. They had probably been planning his capture for sometime.

In a way he felt touched that they had chosen him instead of his brother or sister to locate Klaus. But he was a bit disappointed that they had chosen to ignore him for several hours. He was getting rather bored. There was little to do but look at the iron bars and wet concrete of his new home.

Kol struggled against the chains that were strapped around him. They securely bound his arms to the chair, with another set of chains wrapped around his torso and stomach. The set bound around his ankles made it especially difficult to escape.

No matter. Sooner or later Damon would show, and Kol was definitely looking forward to his confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3 Company

Company

The shaft of light from the tiny window had narrowed and dimmed to a dull yellow glow by the time Kol heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cellar. He lifted his head up quickly from where he was dozing. Before Damon even came into view, Kol already had a look of content written on his face.

Damon smiled amiably at his captured original. "Good evening. You're looking well today," he greeted sarcastically, looking through the iron bars that lead into the cell.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling absolutely peachy," Kol responded.

Damon chuckled. "I'm just checking up on you. You are our guest after all. I take it the accommodations suit you?"

"Yes, very much so. I just wish I had better company."

"Now, now, that is no way to speak to your hosts." He stepped closer to the bars. His voice suddenly dropped, taking on a more teasing and mischievous sound. "Especially when you are going to be here for a long, _long _time."

"I've handled far worse," Kol responded, confidence still present in his voice.

"Really?" Damon asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." He turned to walk away, but stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Do try to get some rest tonight. I'm afraid you'll need it for a surprise tomorrow morning."

Kol looked at Damon's form through the iron bars. "I look forward to it. I do love a surprise." He was soon left alone again to dwell on his thoughts.

He knew that Damon would do whatever he could to obtain the information he needed to find Elena. Kol was just curious to know how far he'd go for Elena. It's not like she was in any danger. Klaus wasn't going to kill her, and they all knew that. He merely needed her to create more of his hybrids. What better way of doing it than to capture the main ingredient to make hybrids.

So what was driving Damon to become so obsessed in finding Elena? Kol would do an interrogation of his own tomorrow.

**A/N: **Woah, sorry about the late update. As i said in my other story, i've had year 12 exams on until the 17th of november. I apologise for that, but thankyou for reading and reviewing, i hope to here some lovely feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4 Vulnerability

Vulnerability

It wasn't quite exactly what he was expecting. He was prepared to endure beatings, broken bones, burned by sun, or at least vervain.

So when he was instantly blindfolded and gagged, he was confused; something that hadn't happened in a long time. Thankfully he still had his hearing, so he wasn't overly vulnerable. But not being able to see and especially talk, put him in an uncomfortable situation.

"Damon, are you sure this is a good idea?" Stefan whispered, Kol however, could hear every word.

"Yes," Damon responded, also whispering. "This is the only thing that helps weaken an original." Kol moved his head to the side slightly, wanting to overhear every word in the conversation. But they stopped talking. Kol couldn't see a thing, but he could still sense they were in the room. Not only could he smell their scent, he could hear their soft breathing as they stood their in silence.

Kol heard the footfalls fade as Stefan exited the room. There was more silence for a moment.

Then, Damon's voice, accompanied by his footsteps moving closer. "Well, I hope you slept well last night, you're going to need your strength."

Kol grunted an unheard reply, muffled by the piece of material wrapped around his mouth.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Damon's mocking laughter was cut off abruptly from Kol's ears by a set of earmuffs that completely severed his hearing.

He couldn't hear.

Couldn't see.

Couldn't even talk.

Kol wasn't one to be worried, but he felt vulnerable, and he hated it.

**A/N: **I meant to upload this earlier, and sorry its short. I'll be uploading another chapter very soon if there are enough people reading it. Thanks for being so patient guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Sensation

Sensation

The lack of hearing was what made it more effective. He couldn't hear anything.

It started off as a minor discomfort. But not being able to see, hear or talk, made Kol vulnerable to any vampire and human alike. And it didn't help that he couldn't move. The chains prevented him of it.

He felt something touch his arm; at first he thought it was vervain, but then he wasn't so sure. Something pierced the surface of his skin, injecting him with some substance.

To start with, it wasn't painful. Although, the skin didn't heal as the sensation moved away from his arm spreading to the rest of his body. The pain was unbearable as he felt his skin begin to boil. It made him dizzy.

His whole body began to burn from the one agonising sensation on the side of his arm. It soon spread all over his body. Kol bit down onto the cloth securing his mouth. He bit his tongue rather hard, drawing blood, trying to prevent himself from screaming.

Kol did not want to give the satisfaction of seeing him falter to his enemies. The earmuffs were finally removed to his relief. He felt the cold air hit his ears as they were taken off. The muffle was also taken off so he could speak properly, although, his eyesight was still inactive.

"How does it feel?" he heard Damon's voice.

Kol flinched in pain, clenching his teeth from the amount of discomfort the feeling caused him. "I must say," Kol started, breathing rather heavily. "I am quite impressed." He heard Damon pace the room in silence. "You've managed to surprise and annoy me all in one day."

"That's excellent news," Damon responded. "All in a good days work."

"Stefan was sceptical at first; he didn't want to waste the last of the white oak tree." Damon stepped in closer towards Kol's face. "But I persuaded him," he whispered.

A nervous feeling grew inside Kol at the mention of the white oak tree. He thought it was destroyed one-thousand years ago.

"That was just one drop of the white oak tree," Damon stated, still leaning over Kol. "Imagine a whole vile of it." Kol could feel his breath tickle his skin. A disgusted feeling spread around his stomach as Damon punched him across the face. His lip bled slightly from the blow, the pain however didn't subside as it normally would.

Usually his wounds would heal in a matter of seconds. This did not however.

"Wow, it certainly is effective," Damon noted, observing the unhealed wound.

Kol could feel his insides turn, almost knocking him out of consciousness. The blow to his face had made him dizzy. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

**A/N: **I'm still working on my other story, so no need to worry. No matter how late i update, i won't give up :) I wanted to update this sooner because, for starters, the chapters are much shorter to write, and for some reason, hurting Kol is fun! thanks for the support!


	6. Chapter 6 Unable to Heal

Unable to Heal

Bruises started to form along Kol's brow, a faint yellow in colour, surrounding a thick cut that reached out to the side of his head. Sweat stuck to his face like honey to a piece of bread, and trickled down his cheek.

But Kol managed to tolerate those little distractions and keep focus. The light from his tiny window was nonexistent when he removed the blind fold. Kol looked up at the dark form of Damon, glaring daggers into his eyes. He had practically used him as a punching bag for the past few hours, and then left him to enjoy the wounds left behind.

And now he was back.

"I can't imagine how weak you must feel," Damon taunted, touching the wound on Kol's face. He immediately flinched back at the touch, hissing in pain. His stomach ached terribly and had no idea how long he had been stuck in here since their little incident this morning. But it was long enough for him to start getting light headed from the lack of movement. His entire body hurt from the same position he had held for hours on end.

It became something of a pattern. At random points during the day, he would come into his cell without warning, injecting him with that excruciating substance. Each time the amount grew larger, and more painful. And each time he would be muffled, blinded, and gagged.

It was hard…hard to keep up with the time of day. The only reference he had was the tiny window…though the amount of light it showed when he was allowed sight was different with each time.

He couldn't guess how long he'd been there. Days? A week?

There was no way to know. Although, Kol wasn't bothered about keeping track of time; he only wanted to rid himself of Damon.

Oh, how his body hurt. The strain of his chain-induced posture was bearable for the first few days. But as the sense-deprivation continued, his body became more and more fatigued.

Not only that, the injections prevented him from healing. And since he was dosed with it daily, his wounds had become quite permanent in his stay here.

**A/N:**Oops, I was supposed to update this sooner, but my life as usual got in the way. I apologise, but I certainly hope it was to your liking :) Thanks for reading and reviewing my fellow readers, and expect the next installment either tomorrow or the day after!


	7. Chapter 7 Buzzing

Buzzing

The buzzing started during one of the few moments of sleep he managed to snatch in between sessions with Damon. It was constant, never faltering. A noise that sounded like the reverberation from a speaker system filled his ears, causing him to jerk violently away from a disturbing dream.

It wasn't loud. But it was continuous. A low, evil sound that made even the air hum.

_Bzzz…_

No one responded. As much as he shouted, they didn't even bat an eyelash. He violently shook the chair in frustration, attempting to wriggle out of the chains. But it was no use. He was too weak. Kol hated being weak, he was _not_ weak.

He threw back his head in exhaustion, fed up with the constant noise. He couldn't be sure, but he guessed that he had been a prisoner for at least two weeks…possibly more. He spent nearly every waking moment…thinking…how to kill Damon. To cause as much pain as possible.

He could tear him limb from limb, keeping him alive for as long as possible. But that didn't seem punishable enough. It was too quick.

Damon had him completely under control. No way to escape, no way to even move. There didn't seem to be a way out.

_Bzzz…_

He tried closing his eyes once more. Whatever happened, he knew one thing he needed, as much rest as possible. With his mind fresh and wounds healed, Damon wouldn't stand a chance against him. Kol would rip out his heart in a second.

But vengeance was on his mind. He would get back at Damon eventually.

The tiny silver of light from his window started to lengthen though its small illumination gave him no hint as to the origin of the hissing.

But he stared at it. Bloodshot as it crept across the floor.

He stayed there.

Like that.

For hours.

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter! So updating early was on my list of things to do, but somehow it just didn't happen. Sorry my fellow readers! I hate updating late, especially with this story because the chapters are so short! Hope you can forgive me!


	8. Chapter 8 Distraction

Distraction

The buzzing never ceased. It was constant _bzzzzz _that rang continually in his ear.

The only time he got away from the noise was when Damon covered his hearing with the ear muffs. He almost relished the feeling of silence as they were placed over his head. He didn't even argue with Damon as he injected him with more of the White oak tree. And whenever he heard Damon's mocking voice…he only thought of how he would soon be rid of that grating noise.

His world became an ugly scene, split by a pair of earmuffs. On one side…the noiseless, never ending pain…on the other, the loud, varied pitch of the buzzing sound.

It kept him up at night…or during whatever times he was allowed to sleep. Just when he would start to nod off…the noise would change its frequency, jerking his eyes open once again.

Perhaps if he had anything else to occupy his attention. It he only had something else to dwell on. Then it wouldn't be so bad.

He could think about his family…but he didn't want to…not now. They hadn't come for him. They'd abandon him.

Kol leaned his head back, pursing his lips together in anger. He clenched his hands into fists as the welter of emotion began to increase.

"Argh!" He looked down at his hand as he cursed in pain.

Broken finger. Experimentally, he clenched his hand again, gasping as pain roared through it.

Kol smiled. Finally, a distraction.

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking. I'm an awful person for not updating. I'm sorry guys, I am ashamed of myself. But know this, I haven't given up on this story! I get too distracted by life events :P


End file.
